


Foot Meet Mouth

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adorable Foggy, Crack, Fluff, Gen, foggy has no filter and it's the cutest thing ever, frank is just confused, karen is an actual angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: The one in which Foggy could kick himself in the face





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching this video the other day where Elden Henson complimented Jon Bernthal and Jon got all blushy. It was so cute! Anyway, that's where the inspiration for this came from. The inspiration also came from the fact that Foggy canonically thirsts over handsome dudes.

“Hey, at least the beard makes you look much more handsome.”

Foggy’s eyes widened and panic set through his body the moment those words left his mouth. He watched in horror as Frank Castle almost choked on his burger and had a sudden urge to kick himself in the head. 

“I mean- anything looks better than the world map you had painted on your face before.” The attorney wasn’t sure why he couldn’t shut up. “Please don’t shoot me.” He added with a squeak when Castle stopped coughing. 

The bearded man swallowed his food and was about to say something when Foggy cut him off, “I mean. Not that  I think that you’d shoot me. I mean I am not scared of you or anything. I was before but not anymore- oh my god, shut up, Foggy.” The attorney chastised himself. He gave Castle a pleading look like the man could save him from himself. 

Like an angel that she is, Karen decided to come back from the bathroom right at that moment. “What’s going on?” She asked. 

“Karen, help. I can’t seem to shut up.” 

Karen hip checked Foggy, forcing him to scoot over in the seat, “What did you do?” 

“He thinks the beard makes me look  handsome .” 

“Foggy, no,” the blonde burst out into a fit of giggles

Foggy groaned and hid his face in Karen’s shoulder. He was re-evaluating his decision of turning up here. Karen called him earlier saying she needed help. Foggy hadn’t seen her in months so he dropped everything and came running all the way to Jersey.  Jersey for fucks sake. And now he had stuck his foot in his mouth. Also, he was about to get shot by Frank Castle, who yes looked very handsome, so at least there was a bright side in all this. 

Karen bumped her shoulder against Foggy’s forehead to get his attention. “Foggy, it’s okay. I am sure Frank doesn’t mind. Right, Frank?”

Castle kicked Foggy’s foot under the table, making the attorney finally look up. “She’s right. It’s actually kinda-” he paused and a pained look fell over his face “- sweet ” 

“See! Frank thinks it’s sweet. No stop sulking,” Karen kissed the top of Foggy’s head and the blond blushed before moving away. “Okay, so, now can we go back to figuring how we’re going to hide Frank?” 

“Yep!” Foggy replied  enthusiastically , glad for the change of subject. 

**Author's Note:**

> Frank/Foggy/Karen could make a cute OT3, don't you think? I never thought about that until I was writing this.


End file.
